The Ghost Asylum Series(Remastered)
by TheOnyxHeart
Summary: This is my remastery of "The Ghost Asylum Series". I was previously displeased with my work on the series, since then I have spent time tweaking the publisments I previously made; these tweaks include the removal of spelling errors, grammatical errors and continuancy errors, to the best of my abilities. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You know the way in high school there was always that one guy with the bucked teeth, spots all over, spelt like manure and always had a bad lisp; he had no friends and played World of Warcraft? If so, now we be a good time for me to tell you that I was not that one guy. Nope, I was the one Bi-Sexual kid who got shunned upon by his Christian 'friends'. I got it hard being the apparent Anti-Christ but I wasn't one, I didn't t have faith in God and I was Bi-Sexual yes, but they made me out to be some form of Satanist but I never lowered myself to the standard of returning insults to them, I lifted my head and walked on. By the end of first year I had been sectioned at least twice, and I had earned a reputation as an emotionally unstable. My attire quickly changed from bright coloured hoodies, white T-shirts, blue jeans and sneakers into a morbid black overcoat, a black T-shirt that read Metallica across the front of it, dark grey trousers and black converse. I was all too stereotypical for an alternative, but I'm autistic; when I want to do something I'd do it and I would make sure I did it correctly, and I wanted to look different, so I did. I spent the next two years being terrorized for my looks and I don t mean I was ugly, I was far from it and I don t mean to brag but girls really liked me however I was different and so they'd never allow themselves to be seen with me, but because of my attire I always got the wrong end of the stick. I had had enough of it though, by early fourth year my life began to crumble in on itself; my father's drinking problems had gotten out of control, my mum had been arrested for being in possession of drugs and my older brother had left for college, meaning I had no one left to talk to.

A few weeks had passed since mum's trial and dad had been gone for 4 days straight without telling me where he was going or how long he would be. I couldn't t stand the isolation; I had no one to talk to, no one to care for and no one to love. "Well faggot, ha-ha, you going home to bum your bum-chum?" The regular mockery ensued from my class mates as I made my way out of the front entrance of the school, but instead of turning left and uphill towards my estate, I went right and began to slowly make my way down to the bottom of the hill, and into the valley below my school.  
>There were rumours of an old mental asylum down there, hidden by the fog and the overgrowth from the nearby forest lands. Little did my class mates know that in my bag was a length of rope, I wasn't going down to the asylum to explore, I knew what I was doing and I knew there was no going back now. As I got lower down the hill the fog thickened and soon brambles began to catch my ankles and tear at my shins, I persevered through the pain, after all what was this compared to the task that lay ahead? A few minutes passed and I reached a red brick wall engulfed by vines, however in the centre of the wall was placed a single red rose, it's thorns sharper than any I had saw before and it's colours more vivid that the northern lights. The positioning of the rose was interesting, how did it manage to grow there? I asked myself over and over again as I slowly searched for the entrance to the facility.<p>

Soon I had found a black iron gate; it towered over me and was wider than the road. On it was a metal plaque that read, "Saint Georgia's Hospital for the mentally deranged" under the plaque was a homemade wooden sign that was carved with what I assumed was a knife and it read, "Stay out! They don t want you in there; they want you dead, all of them, the voices!" the handwriting had gotten more of a mess by the end and it was almost as if the person who wrote it had been in a hurry, but I guessed it was a mere prankster. I slowly pushed the door open, but rather than hearing a large creak I heard an electronic voice emit from a nearby box, "Wel-o-e-o-sai-orgi-lum-or-tal-ran-d". The box was badly damaged and wires had been pulled out at all angles, but to my surprise there didn't seem to be an electrical flow going to it. I assumed it was battery operated and thus the poor quality sound it made, but I had a lot more to worry about than a damaged speaker. I entered the courtyard and in the centre was a large water fountain, but it was cracked and smashed as if it had corroded over time. As I approached the water fountain I heard the trickle of water running, I looked into the fountain to see that the water was still turned on, "is this place still connected to the electrical mains?" I asked myself out loud as I approached the main entrance or as the worn sign has said "Hell-trance" I had assumed it once said, "Hello, entrance" But again I cared little of the matter, it was only a sign. As I reached for the still well polished brass door knob I heard a gargle and turned my head to see a thick, dark liquid passing out of the water fountain s hose. I watched on for a few seconds and then began to gag as I noticed an eyeball in the liquid. "What the fuck happened in this place that they closed it?" I asked myself as I grabbed the door knob and twisted.

The door opened with a long and croaky creaking sound, "How cliché" I groaned out loud as I walked into the main foyer. I walked up to the reception desk, almost as if I was expecting to see a demonic receptionist waiting for me. I released a small chuckle at the idea and wiped some dust off of the counter, only to end up coughing and releasing more dust into the area around me. I looked down at the counter and on it saw that the wood was still in good shape, except for a few marks on it from items such as keys, rings and watches; it seemed as if this place wasn't t very old, not old enough to be overgrown and deserted anyway.

"Hello?" I called out slowly, I don t know why. But it seemed like the right thing to do, perhaps this place was inhabited and I was trespassing on private property. I turned to the door to leave, but as I turned the light over the door flickered on for no more than a second but that was still long enough for me to see it standing watching me, a tall black figure with deep, glaring green eyes. I took it as a figure of my imagination and moved towards the door anyway, determined to make my leave. As I got closer to the place where I had seen the figure I began to hear heavy breathing. It was pitch black so who ever, or whatever was standing there. Couldn't t possibly see me, could they? I slowly began to step backwards and then a voice rang out, it echoed through the room and I couldn't decide where it had come from, it said, "Are you lost, Michael Stalling, I can help you, if you want me to, Michael?"

I stopped moving, my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing for a short amount of time. "How do you know my name and who the hell are you?" I called out into the darkness, in return I was given a long blood curdling laugh and it was loud enough to cause a glass pane behind the reception counter to crack from the centre outward.

"Who am I you ask? I am the owner of this grand asylum, of course. The true question is who are you? And why have you come here bearing nothing more than your damnable soul, a length of rope and your blood bag of a body." Before I had the chance to answer the question a gust of wind blew down the hallway and a line of wall lamps lit up the corridor to my right and the voice called out again, "Follow Michael. I know why you have come to this place, you wish to relieve yourself of the curse of life, you wish to swap over to the afterlife and forget about your mortal turmoil, am I not correct?" The voice was right, and I couldn't speak in reply so I merely nodded my head, I don t know why as I hadn't expected this thing to be able to see me. But it let out a soft sigh and said, "Then so be it, follow little one."

I slowly walked down the hallway following the lights and headed towards a door at the end of the corridor that said, Patient Disciplinary Ward. As I walked I heard constant shattering behind me and I turned my head to see what it was. I noticed that as the shadowy figure followed me the shadows followed in his wake and they shattered the bulbs that were on the walls surrounding him. It was a frightful sight, but this thing seemed very calm, and perhaps friendly. "What is your name?" I asked; I had assumed it was Saint Georgia, but the voice sounded like that of a man. "I am the Senior Psychiatrist of this facility, Doctor Chris Wesker. This facility was built by me for my patients to relax and to overcome their problems, but like most mental institutes it was christened with the name of a saint." A sudden flair of cold filled the corridor and I assumed that this was due to the Doctor being angry, or perhaps saddened.

Eventually I reached the door at the end of the corridor and felt a liquid at my feet; I looked down to see that the tiled floor beneath me was pooled with blood and water from a tap, which I could hear running from the room in front of me. "What on earth happened in this room?" I asked as I slowly opened the door wide, trying not to puke at the sight that lay out before me. "This room was not in my original design for the building; I built this place as a resort and not as a prison. But when they christened the building they remade it, the original building was torn down and this red bricked fortress was built upon its grounds. The new design focused more on discipline, religion and confinement. My staff wasn't t replaced, but they didn't like the new building in fact most of them quit on me, the ones that didn't soon lost their minds from having to torture their patients and the ones that went completely insane were assigned to this asylum. The ones that didn't lose their head straight away soon did, after about 3 months the last remaining crew I had lost their minds and were admitted to the asylum. And it's new regime."

The voice fell silent for a moment and I took the time to gather up what information I could from the room in front of me. In the corners of the room bodies dressed in medical gear hung from the roof, some from belts others from rope and wiring. Two tables were on the edges of the room and on them each lay a decaying body wearing the over gown of a patient. And in the centre of the room sat upon an electric chair, sat a young man with Black hair, rough stubble, and what looked like green eyes. "I too, soon lost my mind after seeing my colleagues tortured by the new doctors they had recruited to replace my own staff." The doctor said.

"These new doctors were soldiers; they had seen death and had gotten comfortable with the concept; killing off and harming anyone they didn't like. 8 months after the asylums christening, the population of this place had halved more than twice due to their methods." The man sitting in the chair slowly fell over onto his side and I saw his name tag, it read "Dr. Chris Wesker" I let out a small gasp and the Doctor clearly heard my reaction, "Before you ask, Michael, I did not kill myself in this chair. I was murdered by the new staff; they had killed me as I shunned them for their ruthless techniques and for turning my institute into a slaughter house." At this point I was terrified, if these soldiers were still about they may capture and kill me for trespassing, and speaking to the cost of a man they slaughtered. I guess the doctor had read my mind again. "Don't worry, they're all dead and passed. I remain here to walk the mortal realm as I have one last dying wish before I can pass." He said, I turned around behind me to face the doctor, he was still a black shadow and his eyes still shone green, but he had taken on the shape of a man and was only a few centimetres taller than me. "I want my institute brought back to its former honour, state, and glory." The doctor looked me in the eye and I noticed a small smile grow across his face. "And you can help me, Michael." He chimed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood for a few seconds, terrified for my own life. The doctor s smile put an eerie, if not frightening, look upon his face; I saw a row of straight, white and unbelievable sharp looking tooth. I can only assume that he had read my thoughts as he quickly stopped smiling and grimaced, attempting to hide his teeth. "I can help the likes of you?" I said, "Wait! No, I didn't mean to insult you like that" I said as I realised what I had come out with." I meant to ask how someone like me could possibly help you. You're a doctor after all" I stopped and thought about what I could say to follow up, "I'm just me" I began to cry as I looked down at the floor ashamed of my being.

I felt something touch my shoulder, it felt like ice yet it melted through my flesh and I could feel it tapping into my soul. "You are you, and you are unique. Which is why you can help me, this was once a one of a kind facility and it needs a one of a kind makeover. So Michael, will you help me to repair my facility?" I looked up to see a human standing in front of me and I looked to the right to see that the doctor's body was no longer on the floor and I knew why too.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I looked back in front of me to see the doctor standing there smiling, but with a more humane smile. "Simple, I am attached to this place. I cannot leave it, but I can control it from the heart. I am the building, even if the building was tore down the foundations of it would still seal me here. I am not dead, not yet, I am a spirit walker Michael. I'd have stayed in my body, but being a shadow is so much more fun" I took a step back and slowly began to smile, "I have a purpose" I thought to myself, "I finally have something to live for" I said inwardly. This is what I had been waiting on: a chance to prove myself as worthy.

"I should warn you, Michael, as I cannot leave this place it might be a bit difficult for you to get people to believe in me. You'll need to find a friend that you can trust and bring them here, so that they can see for themselves and then you must begin to expand, the more people who can help the better. But please don t attract too much attention, we are not alone Michael, we're never alone here." The doctor's face turned a pale white as he looked up over my head, "You must go now, I think they may have sensed us, run Michael, run from this place and don't come back alone!" The doctor seemed worried, almost scared. And if something could scare a man such as him, a spirit walker, it must be something darker than the deepest of caves and eerier than a morgue in a horror movie. I heard a shriek from behind me and turned my head long enough to see a swirling mass of black and red smoke engulfing the room in which I had left the doctor. I turned again and ran straight for the exit and smashed through the glass door, I made my way past the fountain and soon ran through the open gate which slammed shut behind me as the speaker let out a low rumble, "Please come back to hell again" It groaned before it let out a grotesque laugh which slowly faded into nothingness as I reached the edge of the fog ridden wood lands.

I stopped running and fell to my hands and knees as I slowly began to regain my breath, "Holy fuck" I paused, "That was horrific" I let out a small chuckle and raised myself back up and faced the sky that lay out before me, it was night already and the stars were glittering like lamps thousands of feet up in the air. I remembered what the doctor had said about me; I had a cause now, "Woohooo!" I shouted up to the sky as I released all of my built up suspense and energy. A flock of birds flew out of a tree nearby, shocked by my call; they gave me a fright and I fell to the ground before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, it's time to get to work." I said to myself as I began to make my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was on my way home the fog began to roll out, and the clouds cleared out of the sky; the streets seemed to lose their prior 70's horror effect, in fact they were beautiful in my eyes. The street lamps shone lightly upon the streets beneath them, shattered glass of all sizes, shapes and colours reflected the light in a spectrum of colours that scattered across the walls and buildings. I stopped in my tracks and took the time to admire the view.

As I was admiring the street I saw a quick flash of darkness in a nearby alley way, at first I assumed it was my imagination but then I heard faint scuffling and out of curiosity slowly walked towards the alleyway, as I got close to the edge I peered around the corner to see a girl, dressed in black, sitting up on a fence at the end of the alley, peering down at me; her gaze felt like it was going to burn my soul where I stood.

After a few seconds I began to slowly back track away from the alley, towards the opposite side of the road, "Where do you think you're going you perverted fuck?" I heard her call, she then jumped off the fence and I heard a soft thud as she landed on the ground; a small cloud of dust rose where she had landed and softly settled back down around her. "I am talking to you, stupid prick, you going to reply before I slit your throat or not?" The girl pulled out a small penknife and flicked the blade out, I didn't know how to react so I stopped where I stood and tried to muster up some words.

"Not a p-p-pervert" I stuttered as the girl slowly drew closer to me. She grunted and lifted the knife to my throat, "Listen here you prick, I came down here for some peace and quiet, and no one ever comes down here. So come on, spill the beans, you came down here to look in at me didn't you? That's why you were sneaking around the corner, isn't it?" I felt the blade of the knife push up against my throat, "Listen, lady, I don t even know you or what you're talking about. I just came up from the Asylum I, ughhh, I mean the forest and saw someone in there and thought I'd check it out to be safe."

The girl held the knife up to me for a few seconds without reacting, her glare remaining cold as before, but a smile growing on her face, "Asylum? Jesus man, there isn't an asylum down there, it's a federal prison for criminal crazies, oh and of course perverted fuckers like yourself!" She pushed the knife harder across my throat and I felt every muscle in my body contract as I tried not to make a move that could get me killed. "And I am guessing you broke out, didn't you? That's why you re all dressed up in black and sneaking about at night following girls into alleys."

I felt anger growing in my stomach, I had never hit a girl before and I certainly didn't plan on it, but this was getting out of hand, I grabbed the knife with my left hand and threw it away as I pushed her back unto the ground with my right hand. "Listen, I don t know what you're talking about. It's a normal mental hospital, and I didn't escape from it, the place was shut down a few years ago. I am not here to perv on you or anyone else for that matter; I am just on my way home after a pretty fucked up day, alright?"

I felt something hit my stomach with a sharp, heavy force and I was thrown unto my back; as I looked at the girl I saw her right foot jammed into my stomach, she was been wearing no shoes and no socks, which was surprising as she hit me hard and the streets were covered in glass. As I hit the ground the girl leaped unto me holding the knife to my throat again, "Fucked up day? How the hell did you have a fucked up day? I don t have a family worth talking about, I have a younger brother but he is a dick, dad's gone most of the time and mum has an unrelenting rage aimed at me and me alone. Yet you think your day is fucked up? You selfish little prick; I have the right in mind to slaughter you right here and right now."

"Wait, please" I said, "Let me at least explain it to you" The girl grimaced at me and spat in disgust, she leaped off me and hid the blade in her jacket, "Alright then start talking but if you try anything funny, perverted or violent I will run you through with this knife. Got it?" I nodded in approval to the girl, not wanting to spark her again, causing my own death in the process.

I explained the story to the girl, from the start of course, and throughout a majority of it she would snigger at me, call me insane and at some points even said I should be inside the asylum for myself. But when I mentioned Chris the girl let out a gasp and asked me to repeat his name. "Doctor Chris Wesker" I said, as I said it the girl fell to her knees, she clamped her face in her palms and began to cry.

After a couple of minutes the girl stopped crying and began to sob slowly, painfully and pitifully. She stood up and faced me as she put her hand out for me to shake, "Name?" She grunted as I shook her hand "My name is Michael Stalling" I said, "You can call me Luna, Luna Wesker" The girl replied.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It had been 3 days since I had met Luna and she had told me of her relation to Chris; she had explained that he was her uncle. since then I had only saw her on two occasions, one of those being the previous day in which I saw her hanging about an alley when I was on my way home from school and the second occasion being now./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey Luna" I said as she approached me, it was light out so I saw her approaching with ease as her black leather jacket reflected shimmered slightly. "Hey" She retorted as she jumped up onto a fence, "I was thinking about what you said the other day, about my uncle Chris" She looked down at me and a frown spread across her face, it wasn't the type of frown I had expected to see from a girl who had held a knife to my throat and yet here I was looking right into it.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"After a short silence she spoke, "I want to see it for myself" she said, "Take me to the asylum and prove to me you're not just seeking attention, please." I stared at her for a few minutes, I had no idea how to reply but eventually I succeeded in forming a sentence, "Sure, I'll meet you at the old bus stop at 6, alright?" I turned and began to walk away without waiting on a reply.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I felt a sharp tug on my jacket and was forced back to face Luna, I looked her directly in her eyes and saw tears forming on their edges, "No, take me now I beg of you!" I could see the pain and distress in her eyes; "Can I at least get rid of my bag?" I asked; she replied with a simple nod and we made our way towards my house.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A few minutes later I had arrived at my house and had stored by schoolbag in my bedroom. I reached over to open my windows as I felt myself getting hot however when I reached for the window I noticed that it was already open. "Hmm… Odd" I said as I turned around to see Luna standing behind me with a smile on her face, "Boo!" She called; I fell to the ground and let out a short gasp, "God dammit! You have no idea how much you scared me, I think I just had a miniature heart attack" She laughed at me and lifted me up to my feet before saying to me, "Wise up and stop your complaining, we have ghosts to visit." I grabbed my flashlight and turned around to see that Luna had already climbed out of the window and was waiting down on my lawn, she was sitting down whilst sticking her tongue out at me. I ran down the stairs and up to the front door, "Time for another adventure" I told myself.span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly wrapped my hand around the door knob, griping it between my fingers with a vice like grasp; I felt the sweat roll down my wrists and run through the palm of my hand. I took a slow, deep breath in and held it as I began to twist the knob in my hand; the door swung open with a soft creak and I passed through in to the front garden beyond.

Luna was sitting in the short, soft grass; she was playing with her pen knife, flicking it open and closed whilst staring into the blade s edge. The soft red glow of the dawn reflected off of the blade every time she flicked it open. It was a chilling sight that caused my hairs to stand on end and my flesh to crawl but yet she was beautiful and her beauty was complimented by the nature around her; yet I couldn't take my eyes off of the knife, that traumatising knife.

In my eyes Luna resembled an angel, I had considered that perhaps she had fallen from Heaven or perhaps had been expelled from Asgard, either way I felt pity for her as I saw the frown upon her face along with the dark attire that she wore. Her trade mark was nothing far from gothic, but yet she was so beautiful; I struggled not to pity her.

I slowly stepped off of the front porch and onto the grass, shutting the door behind me with an extended arm, the grass felt soft to stand on and I thought for a brief moment that I had gotten heavier as I sank into the grass. I began to approach Luna, moving silently through the grass. As I drew closer to her I gently fell to my knees before wrapping my arms around her torso, I held her head in my chest for a few seconds before whispering softly to her, "You're beautiful like an angel, but fallen" I felt her head twist and move against my head, I looked down to see Luna's face glaring up at me, fear, hatred and anger dwelling deep within her gaze.

I quickly released her from my embrace and stumbled backwards; I struggled to speak and failed to muster up a simple explanation in time, after tripping over the edge of the porch I fell unto my back and raised my head to meet her gaze head-on. Luna was still sitting on the grass in the same place, glaring at me, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking" I mumbled softly.

Luna stood up from the grass and looked downwards as she brushed the grass off of her jeans and slid the knife into her jacket before looking up at me again and smirking nervously, "You don't do a lot of that do you?" she replied, she chuckled lightly before continuing, "Thank you, though" . Realising that she had nothing else to add I quickly walked past her and out onto the sidewalk, under a street lamp that flickered and glowed an eerie orange; I twisted my head to the side and smirked, "You coming?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna approached slowly and quietly before passing over and stopping beside me, releasing a small puff of air from her lungs. I turned my head slightly to the right to see her; she had a grimace on her face as she stared up towards the dark, navy blue sky. "So, we're really going to see him; you promise me this isn't a joke?" She asked with a soft, gentle yet intimidating tone, "I promise, we'll see Chris and the asylum" I replied, "Now come on it is getting dark, we should go now". I said, Luna replied with a light nod of her head and we turned to towards the bottom of the hill and began our decent towards the forest at the bottom, where the asylum laid waiting for us.

A few minutes of trudging through dark, damp, empty streets later and we had arrived in the street where Luna and I had first encountered one another; shattered glass still littered the street everywhere as the street lamps stabbed the shadows surrounding with the beautiful display of light that the collage of broking bottles and smashed dreams emitted. To my left near a dark alley, that I was all too familiar with was a clearing in the glassy marsh; it was the outline created by Luna and me from when she 'introduced' herself to me; to be fair the outline made it look as if she had mounted me and we had… "No! You can't allow yourself to think like that" I thought to myself. But there was no denying it now, Luna was an attractive girl and I had feelings for her, but she lacked interest in me. In Luna's eyes I was a non-sexual, non-emotional entity: like a lamp shade, or a school sweater.

I slowly approached the small patch of asphalt where the outline lay; memories of my first encounter with Luna flowed through my mind. "An intriguing first encounter, wasn't it?" I whispered quietly as I began to chuckle. My chuckling died down and I fell silent as I realised Luna was glaring at me, she had heard me. She sighed and walked towards me, stopping to my right, "Yeah, it really was." She retorted.

I turned swiftly to the right and jogged past Luna, stopping a few meters away before turning my head and calling for her, "Alright come on, we don't have all evening". Luna jogged to catch up with me before matching my pace and following my path, descending closer and closer to the forest, "It's not far now" I told her, as we approached a wall of greens and browns. "The forest…" Luna mumbled under her breath, "First time being here?" I asked her, she replied with a brief nod. "All right then, let's go." I said as I pushed my way through the low hanging branches and into the forest ahead of me.

Luna followed closely behind me for a majority of the journey, stopping occasionally to avoid a recoiling branch or to inspect a strange plant or insect. "It's strange in here" she said, "reminds me of a documentary but it isn't quite as beautiful, it doesn't have the same lighting or anything." She continued. I stopped briefly and turned to her, inspecting her body from top to bottom, "what are you doing?" she asked as she noticed my eye's movements. I remained silent and took a step closer to her before swiping a large spider off of her shoulder. "What the…" she retorted in shock before releasing a gasp upon seeing the size of the insect, "Oh God, was that on me?" She asked, seemingly frightened, "Yes, it was" I replied. She looked at me for a while, in awe before saying, "That's so fucking hardcore". I chuckled lightly and continued walking towards the asylum, "Yeah, I guess so" I replied.

A few minutes later and we had arrived at a large, seemingly familiar wall, but there were some differences in its apparel to the one I could remember: However, the biggest change was the rose, it had withered drastically since the last time I had saw it. "Wow, that rose is pretty screwed… What's it doing all the way out here?" Luna asked as it came into her view, "I'm not sure, but last time I was here it was in full bloom, unscathed by the rest of the crumbling asylum" I replied, a tone of distaste in my voice. "Come on" I ordered, a tone of aggression hinting in my voice, I was angry and I couldn't tell why… Was it the flower? Or was it my relationship, or lack thereof, with Luna? No, it couldn't be either of them, or could it be both… I soon bypassed the thought and followed the wall in the direction of the gate, Luna following me closely and cautiously.

As we approached the gates I heard the speaker again, but this time it made no attempts to welcome me or communicate; in fact it didn't even try to make sense, it was simply a variety of sounds, mainly white noise but amongst it all I managed to make it a few low-pitched shrieks, like the sound of a man being tortured brutally. After passing the speaker box I noticed that the gates were wide open, and there were three sets of large tire tracks entering the court-yard, I gasped in shock and slammed myself and Luna up against the wall, trying to stay out of view, I edged around the corner and peeked into the courtyard, but to my surprise the courtyard was empty.

I turned to Luna and apologized to Luna for acting so quickly, she nodded and accepted my apology, "It's alright I can see you're worried" she said. I nodded in acknowledgment and walked into the courtyard and made my way to the fountain in the centre; finally, something that seemed normal, by the asylum's standards. The black liquid was still flowing and the eyeball still bobbed about in it, "That's so badass!" Luna called out from behind me, "yeah it is, but you need to be quiet, we're not alone here" I replied.

Luna acknowledged my request by holding her finger to her lips and saying, "shhhh". I shook my head mockingly and smirked at her before walking on towards the front entrance.

"Oh God…" I whispered to myself as I saw the entrance, I fell to my knees and stared blankly up at the front of the asylum: Shattered glass littered the ground around the front of the building and scorch marks were visible on the wooden door and window frames, it was a disastrous sight that could only be caused by one thing, arson.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna kneeled down beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder, "what happened here?" she asked me, I turned my head to face her and replied, "I'm not quite sure I know". She gripped my shoulder and sighed, "But you know someone who does, don't you?" she retorted; I nodded lightly and rose to my feet, knocking her hand off of my shoulder gently, "come on, we need to find Chris" I said as I began walking towards the front entrance.

As I reached the front doors I placed my hand on the scorched door frame and sighed, I nearly fell to my knees again upon seeing the inside of the facility, "What happened here" I sobbed to myself as I pushed myself off of the door frame and over towards the blackened reception desk; everything in sight scorched, charred and blackened, it was as if they had all been destroyed by a fire, "But how did a fire start in here?" I thought to myself as I tore a small chunk of the reception desk off into my hand, I rubbed it between my palms and watched as it turned to ashes and fell to the ground at my feet. A familiar smell filled the air as the charred wood crumbled; it smelt of gas, "Gas?" I said to myself as looked around the foyer, "Where would there be gas in this hall way?" I said out loud, Luna turned to me and tilted her head slightly, "Gas? Why do you need gas" she asked, I turned to her and stomped the ground with my foot, "I don't need gas! Gas was here" I retorted before turning on my heel and storming off towards the chamber where I had first meet Chris. "Come on, he is this way!" I called as I broke into a sprint, aiming for the door surrounded by the blooded, tiled floor.

As I approached the door I put my arms out in front of me, preparing to barge the door and burst into the room, "Come on, come on, come on, you better be in here you self-righteous bastard!" I screamed internally. With a thud and a crack I hit the door, but it didn't swing open; it crumbled under my weight and fell to the ground before decaying into ashes. "What the hell?" I shouted as I was thrown forward unable to stop myself, landing on a patch of old, crusted blood, "Things shouldn't decay this quickly" I stated, but before I could continue I heard Luna make her way into the room panting, she took hold of the door frame and looked down at the what was once a door before looking over in my direction, I look of horror on her face. "What the hell was that?" she asked frantically as she approached me and pulled me up off of the ground, "you started running at the door like a stampeding bull and you went right through it" she said, but I cut her off quickly, "I know what happened, I just so happened to witness it!" I yelled, my temper sizzling out of control. Luna cowered back in fear, covering her face and looking as if she was about to cry; I stood back and dropped my head in shame, "I'm sorry, Luna, this place is getting to my head" I looked up to see her gazing at me from behind her hands, a tear rolling down her face.

"All right" I muttered as I approached her, lifting her up as she had done me. "Last time I saw Chris was in this room, I don't know where he could be" Luna's eyes lit up with excitement, "We should look for him around the facility!" she cheered as she jumped for joy before settling back down and turning to me slowly, blushing, "That is... If you'd like to?" she asked me, I forced a smile chuckled lightly in reply and made my way to the door, Luna following closely; however, I couldn't get it out of my head, "What had happened here and why is everything decaying so quickly?" I repeatedly said to myself internally.

As I reached the door way I stepped out unto the tiled floor, avoiding the decayed remains of the door that lay out on the floor, I turned left and pressed myself up against the wall in fear, "There are no lights this way" I said, Luna replied, "None at all?" she asked, I gulped and gazed deep into the black hallway before me, seeing nothing but a single, dim, flickering orange bulb; under the bulb was a black door with a metal plaque that I couldn't read from where I was. "There is one, and a door, but it's quite far from here" I said, pushing myself off of the wall and standing in a pouncing stance, "Come on Luna, I think we can make it there if we run" Luna grabbed my shoulder and shook me, "Are you kidding me? The floors here are mostly tiled, we might slip" she gasped, I nodded in agreement and looked as far ahead of me I could, listening to the silent abyss, trying to detect any danger that may lurk. "It seems clear enough, let's take it at a steady pace before someone, or worse yet, something comes along to find us". Luna agreed and released her grip on me, standing closely behind me to the right, I began to walk at a steady pace towards the flashing light, being as silent as I could, I felt the tiles beneath me crack and crumble, decaying unnaturally under my weight as I made my way towards my destination; soon, the tiles stopped cracking and a new sound formed from the floor beneath my feet, I recognised the sound as the creaking of wood, I reached out behind me and placed a hand on Luna's stomach, "Don't move" I ordered, fearing that the floor might be weakened by the blaze, "The floor here is wooden, we need to tread carefully"

I slowly took a step forward, putting pressure on my left foot, a large creek echoed through the hallway but the floor seemed sturdy enough to hold my weight, I raised my right foot gently to test the floor, it held but groaned mischievously, "Don't you dare give way" I whispered as I set my right foot down in front of my left and began to walk forward slowly and steadily, avoiding falling through the floor. I heard a large groan and turned my head to see Luna following behind me, her shadowy outline showing she had tried to follow me, I could make out a grimace on her face; but it wasn't her expression that shocked me, it was the black shroud forming behind her, however, the eyes were not green as Chris's had been, no, they were a dark violet colour. "Luna, look out behind you!" I yelled as I grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her towards me, I turned and dragged her, breaking into a sprint towards the door. The floor beneath me groaned in agony and the cloud of dust, dirt and fear followed closed behind. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but between the wails, groans and screeches I heard a single low-pitched voice whispering, "Don't run... Give in... Don't resist... Give in... Give in... Fear... Fear me... My insanity... FEAR ME!" the cloud charged with a burst of immense speed and two malicious claws shot out from it as it embodied the shape of a naked woman, the floor beneath us began to crumble as we picked up our pace: I heard Luna mumble and turned to see her crying, no wailing, "GO AWAY! STOP IT! STOP IT! NO!" Anger surged throughout my body and I lunged for Luna quickly... The beast was upon her.


	8. Chapter 8

As I lunged for Luna a red haze of anger covered my eyes, I couldn't control my actions nor my emotions, I reached my arms around Luna and collided with her, throwing the weight of my body into her. As I collided with Luna, I knocked the air out of her lungs and she gasped in shock as I knocked her down to the ground, I was still holding her as we hit the floor; we shattered through the decaying wood and tumbled through the air for several feet before landing on the cold, hard ground below us. I landed on my back, leaving Luna to land softly on my chest, but I had hit the ground with enough force to refrain my body from movement. "Luna?" I whispered into the girl's ear, she didn't reply, "Luna, are you okay?" I spoke louder this time, trying to rouse her but it was of no use, her eyes kept shut and her body was limp; she seemed lifeless to me. I rolled Luna off me, laying her down; I rose to my feet and removed my jacket as I had planned on using it to make a pillow for her, to comfort her. After slowly raising her head and placing the folded jacket underneath, I raised myself back to my feet and turned my head from left to right attempting to scope out my surroundings.

After scanning from left to right, right to left and back again for the fifth time I concluded that I was officially lost: the area surrendering Luna and I was black, dark and judging by the horrible smell, damp. The floor may have been cold, but the air around me was warm. I tried to reach out in front of me, attempting to touch something that perhaps I may not have been able to see; however, as I had expected, I felt nothing. "Hello?" I called, hoping for a friendly reply, but again, nothing. "We need a way out of here" I said to myself quietly as I thought of how to escape the black abyss that I now lay in, with Luna, passed out or maybe even dead, by my side. Suddenly a faint orange glow shone in the corner of my eye, it left as soon as it had arrived; I turned my head towards the origin of the glow and decided to check it out, I began to walk towards it, but I decided I couldn't leave Luna behind. I sighed as I kneeled down beside her body, lifting her up on to my shoulders before turning back to face the glow, it had returned, but again it fled in a blink of an eye. "Here we go again" I mumbled to myself as I slowly began to make my way towards the faint glow, the only sound I heard was my breathing and the tapping of my feet on the floor beneath me.

Soon enough the glow had returned, but it seemed different, it seemed more like a reflection; the glow, however, did not retreat this time but instead flickered. I continued to walk towards it, the sound of dripping water and hissing steam filled the air as I approached, soon I realised what the glow I had seen was; it was the reflection on a brass pipe. I turned my head to the left and to my shock I saw, "A boiler..." I said to myself as I slowly approached the brass beast that stood before my eyes, its flames licking around the grill and its coals glowing red-hot. Beside the boiler sat another of the black clouds, but this one had orange eyes, "Shit!" I swore to myself as I noticed its gaze staring into me, but before I could take a step back to hide from it, it rose and formed the shape of a black humanoid, it reminded me of when I saw Chris as a spirit, only this time, the orange eyes glared into me; it approached, limping slowly, reaching out towards me.

As I turned to begin running my foot hit a pipe that ran along the floor and I tripped, falling towards the ground before me I placed my hands in front of me, steadying myself for the impact. But to my surprise there was no impact, a black shroud of an arm wrapped itself around my torso. "Hold it right there, little one" a deep yet soothing voice echoed around me and I turned my head to see the shroud holding me, he set me down on my feet slowly I stared at the spirit in shock, "Are you one of Chris's friends?" I asked as I approached Luna's body, she was still out cold. The cloud chuckled and disappeared before returning as a young man in a torn boiler suit, he smiled at me and pulled a shovel out of a nearby pile of coal, "You could say that, Kid, but I'm more of an acquaintance. You see I'm the lead technician around this place, or I was... Once upon a time, but when those damnable military personal moved in I they threw me down here to shovel coal and keep the building warm, and to this day I'm still shoving coal into the jaws of this brass monstrosity!" with a growl of aggression the man kicked the side of the boiler, knocking hot coals out on to the floor. "Careful!" I yelled as I jumped over to shield Luna from the coals as they clattered across the floor, the man chuckled and I looked up to see the coals were gone. "Maybe you haven't noticed Kid, but we all have our own little powers, they link to our past lives in the facility... That is assuming the others are still alive, I guess Chris told you about how we're all linked to the facility? Even, the military..." the man growled, I nodded in reply and the man opened his mouth to continue, "I, as you can see, can control fire, coals, ashes... You name it! If it's related to this thing here, I have power over it" I tilted my head as I gazed into the boiler, inspecting the flames with in. Suddenly I remembered the burnt remains of the asylum that lay above us, "What do you know about the fire up stairs?" I asked, the man stopped shovelling his coal and turned to me, dropping his shovel, "I noticed that it was a gas fire, but you only have coal down here" I added.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""A gas fire, you say?" the man said as he kneeled down, placing his head in the palm of his hand. He released a small sigh and grasped the handle of his shovel firmly, I gulped harshly and nodded sheepishly as the man used the shaft of the shovel to raise himself back on to his feet; "Aye, I can guess what happened then... But only someone who was upstairs will know, only problem with that is, I don't know the way out and your girlfriend here doesn't look in the best of states" the man turned his head to inspect Luna, but I hid my head in my now folded arms, blushing deeply at the thought. "Y-yeah... I need to wake her up before I can go anywhere". The man laughed a low, deep chuckle and approached me, extending an arm towards me, "Come one, up yah get, we have work to do!" I grabbed the man's wrist as he grasped mine and he pulled me upwards, I landed on my feet with a soft thud and walked over to Luna, slowly./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As I reached Luna I peered down to see her lips quivering, I smiled and sighed in relief as I realized that she was still alive. "Luna?" I whispered as I knelt beside the black-haired girl, I watched her and waited for a reaction, but she didn't react; she was motionless. "Relax kid, she's just knocked out so I'd say she'll get up eventually" the man said, I nodded in acknowledgement and sat down beside Luna, "It's bloody hot in here" I thought to myself.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So, is there more of you?" I asked the man, "More of you good ghosts, I meant, and do you ever meet?" I gulped and waited, hoping that I hadn't offended the man. The chuckled a deep, dark chuckle and stared into his shovel's blade, his eyes reflecting off of it vividly, "Like I said Kid" he gruffed, " There was a few of us worked here before hand, we all have our own powers, that much you could guess, but sadly no, we never meet; sometimes you'll see an old friend, but you never stay and chat for long, we spend most, if not all of our time, in hiding".span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I sensed the man's desperation to change the subject of conversation, "So... umm..., I stuttered as I remembered that I didn't know the man's name, "Sorry to bother you but... I don't think you've ever told me your name" I said. The man turned to face me, a look of shock upon his face, he gulped and began to speak in his deep, harsh voice, "Sorry, Kid, I've forgotten to introduce myself; the name's Alex Duggery, but you can call me Axle, most people tend to" He winked and returned to the furnace, whistling as he shovelled coal into the Brass Beast.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I sat beside Luna for a while, generating a plan in my head for escaping the basement and reaching Chris; I knew that I'd need Axle's help and I was aware that unless Luna woke up I'd be tasked with carrying her "Axle?" I mumbled, "If we find a way out of here will you help us to get to Chris?" I stared into the furnace's fiery belly and awaited a response, the man smirked and nodded enthusiastically, "I'd be happy to help, after all, Chris and I have catching up to do", Axle replied, still smirking.span/em/p 


	10. Chapter 10

_Three hours had passed since Axle had agreed to help Luna and me; but I still hadn't discovered an escape route and Luna still hadn't regained consciousness. My patience was wearing thin, my stomach pained with hunger and my mind decayed; yet, I knew I would not falter as I paced before the furnace, waiting for an idea to make its way into my train of thought; suddenly it dawned upon me, "The hole..." I muttered, turning to Axle excitedly. Axle turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "The hole?" He asked as he stopped shovelling and approached me, I nodded in reply and began to explain, "Luna and I fell through the floor boards on the ground floor that is how we arrived down here, if we can find that hole, perhaps we could escape through it?" As I finished explaining this all to Axle I heard a grunt from behind me, I turned my head and to my surprise, Luna was sitting upright, dazed, but alive._

_I dashed towards the girl; desperate to ensure her safety I felt compelled to hold her upright, ensuring she could not fall back. "Luna, are you okay?" I asked as the girl regained focus, she scanned the surrounding area, gasping as she saw Axle, "MICHAEL BEHIND YOU!" She screamed in terror; I covered her mouth with my hand and hushed her, after she fell silent I explained what was happening and why we were down here, once I had finished she took a long, slow breath in followed by a quick, short breath out, she looked to me and smirked as she said, "All this, just so you could be on top, pervert?" She rose to her feet and walked over to Axle, thanking him for his efforts she then turned to us both and spoke, quietly, "I overheard you guys talking about an escape..." She said, lifting some coal in her hand like a throwing rock, "When are we going to pull it off?" She asked tossing the coal into the furnace, it caught fire and the embers illuminated her face, defining her features and a cut on her left cheek, probably caused by the fall._

_"Whenever you're ready", Axle chuckled._


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that this is the hole?" Axle questioned, gazing upwards at

the large hole above him, the shattered wood from when Michael and Luna feel through the floor was scattered around his feet and before long it began to smoulder and soon after erupted into flames before turning to ash, "This could be a problem, Michael" Axle said, still gazing up at the hole above him, he hadn't saw the wood burn, but he knew what had happened. "I think it'll be okay, if you move fast enough to the tiles we won't have to worry" Luna stated, standing forward beside the man as Michael sat back, scratching the back of his head as he calculated the best way out.

"I think I have it!" I called; approaching the other with a smile on my face, "the rope in my backpack might be long enough for us to climb up there" I said, still smiling as I reached for the strap on my shoulder, "The one I appear to have left at home" I sighed and dropped down onto my knees, punching my thighs with both of my clenched hands as tried to think of another way out. "Up yah go then!" Axle said, kneeling down on one knee he cupped both of his hands together into a platform, Luna hopped up onto his hands, and with a leap from Luna and an upward toss from Axle, the girl sailed up into the air, grasping the edge of the hole tightly, at first I thought she was going to slip, but as she strained her body, I watched her slowly pull herself up over the ledge, panting in relief as she rolled over out of the way of the hole, "Come on up, it looks safe" she called out; I then turned to Axle as he settled back down into his prior position, ready for me to stand on his hands, "Now or never mate" he said, smiling at me as I put my right foot into his grasp, it was cold, very cold, just like when Chris touched me, I shivered slightly but soon found myself launching up into the air, I grabbed the ledge and slowly began to pull myself up.

A few seconds later I felt Luna tugging at my wrist, hoisting me up onto the same level as here; as I got up onto my feet I turned to her and smiled, "Thanks" I chimed turning around and gazing down the hole at Axle, "And now it's my turn!" he called up, a smile on his face as with one great leap, and a cloud of smoke, he rose up beside us, landing with a soft thud upon the wooden floor. The floor immediately began to smoulder and we knew it was time to go, "Alright, the door at the end of the hallway!" I called, turning to face the black door with the plaque, I still couldn't read it, but I saw blood stains on the door, and more tiled flooring around it, "This way!" I ordered dashing towards the door, Axle and Luna following closely, the smell of smoke filling the air as the wood smouldered beneath Axle's feet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Axle, there are tiles at the end!" Luna called out; she'd seen the floor ahead too, Axle dashed forward in acknowledgment, making his way off of the wooden floor and unto the tiles, the floor behind us began to burst into flames, bright oranges and reds filled the hallway, lighting the black door before us and finally, I could read the plaque, "Oh fuck sake!" I called as I reached the tiles, sliding down onto my back as I tried to slow down before hitting the door, "What's wrong?" Luna asked, gripping the wall next to her to slow herself as she gazed down at me, "It's a morgue, the room is a morgue" I said as I pushed myself upwards, off of the tiles, glaring at the door in front of us, "That's odd, I don't remember the morgue being on this side of the building" Axle muttered to himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? We have no other way to go" I growled, standing up I dusted off my back, "Calm down, it can't be that bad" Luna chimed, pressing her hand against the door as she approached it, "couldn't be worse than everything else we've seen, anyway" she gulped as she pushed the door open, to my surprise the door opened silently, it was metal, with three large hinges holding it up; the door must have been an inch thick and weighing a ton but Luna opened it as if it weighed nothing, the door swung wide and stopped as it reached its apex, with a sigh of relief Luna stood forward, passing through the door way and into the room before her; we all followed suit, as we all stepped down into the room, off of the small metal platform overlooking the morgue, we heard a loud creak, "Move!" Axle called, pushing us closer to the centre of the room as the large metal door dropped off of its hinges, crushing the metal platform we were on a few seconds before; the noise was tremendous as the platform came crashing down, the heavy metal door bent iron struts and smashed steel girders, crumpled the aluminium steps and within seconds, the platform was nothing more than a pile of scrapped metal, "And there goes our way out?" Luna mocked, "Couldn't go that way anyway" Axle said, sighing softly.

The walls of the large room reflected the fire from the hallway; the large metal caskets mounted upon the walls reflected the light from one to the other, so that we could see everything in the room, even the corpses still rotting on the centre tables, body tags hanging loosely from their hands, except for one. "That's a soldier" Axle said, a growl in his tone as he approached the body, crossing the tiled floor I felt the room get warmer as Axle's orange eyes begun to shine brighter, he was angry; "Axle!" I called, "How do you know that's a soldier?" I continued, questioning him as I approached the body also, Luna on the other hand began to search around the room, sliding open metal caskets and reading the names of the deceased before closing them again and moving on to the next.

As I reached Axle's side I noticed a small metal chain around the woman's neck, she looked tall and thin, her face was gaunt in expression, her skin dark and her uniform was perfect, bar a bloody patch around her chest, a small gash in the material; I peeled the material away carefully and inspected the area, the corpse must have been fresh, it hadn't decayed at all and the wound was still warm to touch, as if the blood could still flow; "What the fuck!?" Luna screamed, Axle and I turned to her, her face was pale and she was on the floor crawling backwards away from two of the caskets, "Luna what's wrong?" I asked, running over to her I lifted her off the ground and dusted her off, "Luna, what happened?" I asked, gazing into her eyes, tears rolling down her face as she sobbed in terror, "he caskets… The caskets have our names, they have our FUCKING names!" she screamed, she threw herself away from me, unto the ground and curled up in a ball, her crying becoming heavier as I approached the caskets, I slid the drawers back and gazed into them, they were almost completely empty, but both had a name tag resting gently in the middle of them, both were ready for fresh a fresh corpse, "Oh fuck…" I groaned, lifting the two tags, one had Luna's name, the other…

"Michael Stalling, you've come to me at last" a voice called out, from the corner of the room, a deep, dark, accented voice; "Who's there!?" I called out, slamming the caskets shut as I pocketed the labels, turning around to face the corner where the voice had come from, "Me? Oh I'm no one special… Just the mortician, Klass Valerian Kron, and I want your bodies for my collection" A tall, pale man stood forth from the shadows, a long white coat hanging from his shoulders, blood staining it and his bare chest, and his dark grey trousers stained scarlet with what I could only assume was the blood of the soldier on the table, he was an older man, perhaps in his thirties, with a grim smile on his face and a long, sharp blade in his right hand, "Oh that? Don't Worry Michael, that's only to make it quicker, and a whole lot more fun for me…" the man began to laugh manically as he dashed towards me, raising the blade in preparation to attack me, he was half way across the room when Axle roared louder than anything I'd ever heard, "FUCK OFF VAL!" Axle dashed at the man and swung a punch at him, the man hopped backwards and faded into smoke, Scarlet red eyes piercing me as they gazed over, before returning their attention to Axle, "Axle you fool… You always were too honourable, this place could have been a gold mine, we could have been rich off of the deaths of those insane patients, but you backed up that loving, caring, kind at heart Wesker, and now look at you, you're the BOILER BOY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A LEADING SCIENTIST!" Axle dissolved into shadows, the room's temperature rising further as his orange eyes glared into the shadow before him, "I could have become murdering son of a bitch like you, but I wanted to help the people! You claimed they were incurable, simply so you could kill them off, and collect them!" Axle roared, his anger causing steam to rise from pools of liquid around the room, the smell of decay overtook and with a soft thud Luna, who had been cowering on the floor from when she curled up, hit the floor, she'd passed out from the stench and soon enough my vision blurred, I too fell unconscious; hitting the floor with a groan, "Chris…"


End file.
